This invention concerns a method and relative machine to obtain in the cold state single finished sections from cold single multi-section elements.
To be more exact, the invention concerns a method and relative machine to obtain in the cold state single finished sections by starting with a cold single multi-section element having a special multiple profile.
The single multi-section element is produced by hot rolling or by an extrusion/drawing process and is then cooled.
The single multi-section element consists of a plurality of substantially finished sections positioned side by side and connected together lengthwise along the terminal part of at least one edge.
The sections consist mainly of angle irons having equal and/or unequal sides.
The method and relative machine of this invention are employed to advantage in obtaining Z-sections, T-sections, flats, etc. from one single multi-section element which contains them.
The present applicants are aware of methods using a hot rolling mill to roll in the hot state at one and the same time one single multi-section element containing a plurality of sections positioned side by side and connected together lengthwise, so as then to obtain, still in the hot state, the splitting of the single sections.
JP 54-33251 discloses single multi-section elements consisting of a plurality of angle irons having equal sides, positioned side by side and connected together lengthwise.
GB 306 A.D. 1910 discloses single multi-section elements consisting of a plurality of round bars positioned side by side and connected together lengthwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,285 discloses single multi-section elements consisting of a plurality of angle irons having equal sides, or of a plurality of bars having a square base, or of a plurality of channel sections connected together.
JP 60-6202 discloses single multi-section elements consisting of a plurality of angle irons having unequal sides and connected together lengthwise.
GB 1,355,144 discloses single multi-section elements consisting of two T-sections connected together at their central web.
All these single multi-section elements are normally produced with a lengthwise connecting web between the single sections. The single sections constituting the multi-section element have to be split and then re-formed and/or re-shaped and also straightened in the cold state so as to take up their final form.
The present applicants are not aware of machines which split and finish the single component section so as to obtain single finished sections from a cold single multi-section element as described in this invention.